Such a lamp is available under the trademark HALOSPOT from Osram GmbH in Munich. The known lamp, which is known for example under the designation HALOSPOT 111, has a plug-type base having two connection contact pins which is connected to a for example aluminum-coated reflector. In the region of the apex of the reflector, a halogen incandescent lamp is arranged as the light source, the incandescent filament being located approximately in the region of the focal point of the parabolic reflector. The halogen lamp is covered in the main emission direction of the lamp by a cap, which is held at the reflector edge by means of two grip webs. The cover cap prevents direct emission of light from the lamp in the main emission direction.
The known lamp has a defined, for example very small, emission angle, for example in the region of approximately 8°, and therefore allows for targeted illumination of building areas or objects in the form of accent lighting even over relatively long distances. The known lamp is typically used in the “shop illumination” sector.